jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Farbe bei Infobox Nochmal Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Farbe Weiß bei der Infoboxfarbe der Mandalorianer (zB hier) schlecht zu sehen ist. Währe toll, wenn du das kurz ändern könntest. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:56, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Nein. Die Infoboxfarben müssen zueinander passen, und diese Farbe ist die einzige Farbe, die zur von der Nutzerschaft bestimmen Personengruppe passt und halbwegs zu erkennen ist – die übrigen zur Personengruppe passenden Farben sind so hell, dass man sie gar nicht erkennen kann. Natürlich könnte man eine vollkommen andere Farbe nehmen, aber dann passt diese wieder nicht zur Personengruppe (Menschen, Hutts, Mandalorianer, etc.). Daher fürchte ich, geht das leider nicht. Tut mir leid. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:03, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Warum ändert man nicht einfach die Schrift für den Namen in Schwarz? Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:05, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::: ... Wieso zum Baum bin ich noch nicht auf diese Idee gekommen? :D Wunderbare Idee! Allerdings müssten wir das bei allen Mandalorianern manuell eingeben, denn ich für meinen Teil wüsste keinen Code, den man in die Vorlage integrieren könnte, damit nur die Mandalorianer schwarz angezeigt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:11, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich hätte eine Idee: wenn man oben bei "Name" }Ich habe gerade etwas gefunden, was ich euch nicht vorenthalten will. Da ich aber gerade keine Ahnung habe, wer sich um TCW kümmert, hau ich dir das einfach mal auf die Disku: Star Wars Blog: The Clone Wars Chronological Episode Order :-P Viel Spaß beim abarbeiten Bild:;-).gif May the Force be with you!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:21, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, das sieht sehr interessant aus! Ich werde das, denke ich, später in die Liste der CW-Folgen eintragen. Viel Glück noch beim Umzug! Grüße, Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 19:30, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Moin, moin aus Bremerhaven! Hey, interessant! Danke für den Hinweis. Lord Dreist hat sich ja bereits angeboten, das zu übernehmen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:32, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Bot Hi Corran, kannst du mich als Bot einstufen? Danke, Lord Dreist bzw. PackTrack 41LT-R MULE-Droide (Diskussion) 14:36, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) STOP!!! Stop Corran. Hör auf meine Bearbitungen rückgängig zu machen. Ich bin gerade dabei einen Einheitstext für die alle zu schreiben. Ich brauche die Quelle. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:34, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Oh, tut mir leid. Könntest du das beim nächsten Mal bitte in die Zusammenfassung schreiben? Quellen werden nur dann eingetragen, wenn sie auch genutzt wurden, und da keiner dieser Artikel unter UC steht, konnte ich nicht wissen, dass du sie noch verwendest. Ich werd's rückgängig machen, tut mir leid. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:36, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, ist ja nur wenig passiert. Alle diese Personen kommen in der gleichen Episode im gleichen Moment vor, darum ist das immer der gleiche Text.50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:38, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Droide Hi Corran, könntest du PackTrack 41LT-R MULE-Droide bei Jedipedia:Droiden eintragen? Danke. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 13:04, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. Corran (Diskussion) 13:07, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Mister-/Miss-Wahlen Hey Corran, ich weiß nicht ob du es vergessen hast oder nicht, aber ich wollte dich nur erinnern, dass die Mister-/Miss-Wahlen für dieses Monat beendet sind. ;) 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:18, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe es nicht vergessen, danke für die Erinnerung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:59, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Bitte^^. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:01, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich schreib's dir jetzt einfach hierhin, da du den entsprechenden Vorschlag ja schon archiviert hast... Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit angemerkt, dass ich die Schriftart (sie hat sogar einen Namen: "freestyle script"), die in letzter Zeit oft von dir und Skyguy verwendet wird, gelinde gesagt "grauenvoll" finde. Sie ist eine typische verschnörkelt "Mädchenschrift", die man kaum entziffern kann und einfach weder auf die Hauptseite noch zu den Mister-/Miss-Wahlen passt. Wenn wir ein Geschichtsprojet zur Biedermeier-Zeit wären, würd ich ja nichts sagen, aber das sind wir, glaub ich, nicht. Datei:;-).gif Ich fänd's toll, wenn man wieder eine vernünftige Schriftart bzw. am Besten die Normale dafür finden könnte... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:50, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Wenngleich ich in dieser Schrift keine verschnörkelten Buchstaben – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Schnörkelschrift schön ist und ich selbst in einer Art dieser schreibe Datei:--(.gif – sehe, und obgleich ich ebenso darauf hinweisen muss, dass keine einzige mir bekannte Dame so schreibt, kann ich dieser Bitte selbstverständlich nachkommen – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich nicht verstehe, wieso eine angebliche „Mädchenschrift“ nicht zu Miss-Wahlen passen sollte. Datei:;-).gif MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:40, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Danke... du siehst keine Schnörkelschrift? Vielleicht passt's ja zu den Miss-, aber nicht zu den Mister-Wahlen und erst recht nicht auf die Hauptseite! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:47, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Background-Bild Sag mal, wir haben ja nun auch offiziell keinen Winter mehr... Willst du das Background-Bild mal wieder ändern? Bild:;-).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:40, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Ich werde mir mal was einfallen lassen und das dann in Angriff nehmen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:45, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Moin! Ich habe ein passendes Bild gefunden und dieses auch in passender Größe, aber wenn ich es über den Theme-Designer als Hintergrundbild festlegen möchte, wird es nicht hochgeladen. Weiß da jemand Rat? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 22:05, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Lade das mal normal hoch und steck es in Jedipedia-Bilder... Ich guck mir das nachher mal an... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:12, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Habe ich hier getan, danke dir. Corran (Diskussion) 10:02, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Guten Morgen. Mir gefällt das angegebene Bild aus drei Gründen nicht als Hintergrundbild: 1. Es ist gezeichnet. Ich würde mir eines mit echten Darstellern wünschen, da die Star Wars-Filme ja auch mit echten Schauspielern gemacht wurden. 2. Die Personen schauen nicht allzu nett, v.a. Luke schaut grimmig, obwohl er ja eigentlich "der Gute" ist. 3. Die Personen auf dem Bild sind nicht ideal. Bei Star Wars denkt man die Großen Drei, Lumiya kennt man jedoch nur aus dem Erweiterten Universum und auch da muss man erstmal die richtige Ära finden. Mein Vorschlag wäre vielleicht eine Collage mit den Großen Drei. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:41, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::: 4. Das Bild hat in der Mitte einen "Schnitt"; das gefällt mir auch nicht. Ralux (Diskussion) 11:41, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Den Schnitt habe ich gesehen. Mir gefiel dieses Bild, aber ich konnte nicht das ohne Schnitt nehmen, da dieses sehr viel kleiner war als nötig. Und ich dachte, da das Bild sowieso rechts und links auf dem Bildschirm aufgeteilt wird und man den Schnitt dann hinterher eh nicht sieht, sei das kein Problem. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:45, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Nachtrag: @Ben: Wenn du eine passende Collage hast, dann würde ich mich sehr über ein Beispiel freuen. Corran (Diskussion) 11:46, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Background-Bild geändert. Wenn ihr n neues haben wollt, dann immer her damit... Es ist sehr wichtig, dass die Dateigröße nicht über 300kB liegt. Andernfalls funktioniert das nicht. Wenn ihr das nochmal geändert haben wollt, dann gebt mir Bescheid, ich glaube ich hab da jetzt so langsam den Dreh raus... Bild:;-).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:51, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Perfekt! Danke, Hunter. Also, Ben: Wenn du 'nen besseren Vorschlag hast, dann zeige her. Datei:--).gif Corran (Diskussion) 11:57, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich werde mir mal Gedanken zu nem Collagen-Background machen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:20, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Also, das aktuelle Bild passt jetzt gar nicht. Nicht nur das es schlecht ausgeschnitten ist, es passt von den Personen auch nicht so ganz. Ich wäre eigentlich für das alte Bild mit Anakin und Obi-Wan. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:57, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Und jetzt? Ich weiß nicht, wer diese Collage gemacht hat, aber ich finde sie gut. Corran (Diskussion) 16:07, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nachtrag: Ach, du meinst die Collage. Wieso passt die denn bitte nicht von den Personen? Es sind doch die beiden großen drei. Corran (Diskussion) 16:10, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sry, Personen passen schon, aber ich finde es qualitativ schlecht. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:12, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :MIr geht es auch so. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:14, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, ich meine: Ihr könnt es ja gern besser machen und hochladen. Corran (Diskussion) 16:16, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kekse :Ich bekomme Kekse, wenn ich gemein bin? ;-) Corran (Diskussion) 22:05, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bildgröße und Kategorien Moin Corran, ich habe gerade die Kategorie:Bilder aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend erstellt und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Bilder in dieser Kategorie eine extrem große Dateigröße haben, teilweise fast 10 MB (!!!). Auch wenn das von einer hohen Qualität der Bilder zeugt, ist das für dieses Wiki doch etwas extrem groß. Wenn du die Bilder einscannst, dann würde ich dich bitten, die Bilder in der Dateigröße zu reduzieren. Viele freie Bildanzeige- oder Bildbearbeitungsprogramme haben die Möglichkeit, dass relativ unkompliziert zu erledigen... Wäre cool, wenn du da nochmal rankönntest. Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, die Kategorie noch zu kategorisieren und die anderen Kategorien, die durch deine Bildhochladeorgie (Bild:;-).gif) entstanden sind zu erstellen und so weiter und so fort... Du weißt, was ich meine... Merci Beaucoup! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:16, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Die Kategorien habe ich ganz vergessen, stimmt! Ja, um die werde ich mich kümmern. Was die Bilder betrifft: Die bekomme (ich jedenfalls) nicht kleiner als 10 MB, und zwar aus folgendem Grund: Als ich sie einscannte – und dabei lege ich Wert auf eine hohe Qualität – hatte ich wirklich Mühe, die Bilder überhaupt auf die vorgegebene Maximalgröße von 10 MB hinunterzuschrauben; die waren vorher teilweise dreimal so groß. Ich für meinen Teil wüsste nicht, wie ich die jetzt noch kleiner machen sollte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:43, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm ok... naja erstmal würde es helfen, wenn du die Bilder als jpg speicherst. Ich habe mal ein paar deiner pngs runtergeladen und sie ganz einfach mit Paint geöffnet und ohne weitere Bearbeitung als jpg abgespeichert. Die Dateigröße ist dadruch auf ca. 1/10 der Orginaldateigröße reduziert worden. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:58, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Wie jetzt? Dann hätte ich ja gar nicht den ganzen Abend an den Bildern herumschnippeln müssen! Also ich muss nur den Dateinamen zu .jpg ändern? Muss ich dafür irgendwas an den Bildern verändern oder so? Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung von sowas. Datei:Emoticon laughing.png Corran (Diskussion) 12:02, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC)